


A Pleasant Diversion

by Ladderofyears



Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas at Hogwarts, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Reminiscing, first snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Harry watches the first snow fall outside Grimmauld Place.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: DracoHarry100 Christmas Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035453
Kudos: 24





	A Pleasant Diversion

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the dracoharry100 Christmas challenge prompt: _First Snow._

Harry peers out of the Lounge window of Grimmauld Place, watching the flakes drift down past the windowpane. It can’t have been snowing long; he can still see patches of the London pavement. 

The wizard smiles; there’s something about the first snow that takes him back to Hogwarts. He remembers snowball fights, icy corridors and hot chocolates shared in the Common Room, warming charms keeping out the chill. 

Draco joins him, wrapping his arms around his waist and brushing a soft kiss across his cheek. 

Reminiscing is a pleasant diversion, but Harry wouldn’t swap his life now for the world.


End file.
